


Happens For A Reason

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [44]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Birthday, Birthday Party, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Rick tries his best to comfort Beth through a broken heart, even if he himself has one too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> written for this prompt on comment_fic: Any, any/any, sweet 16 party

Rick who was sitting outside on the Greene's front porch, turned his head when he heard the door open. An eyebrow raising when he saw Beth coming outside.

The girl should have been inside where her party was going on but she wasn't. Instead she just came right over and sat down next to him as if it was normal for the girl who was getting the biggest sweet sixteen party this side of Georgia to just miss her own birthday.

"Beth?" Rick asked softly and his voice made Beth turn to look at him all doe eyed and innocent. "Shouldn't you be inside?"

Beth only nodded her head as she looked away from Rick, "I should be yeah," she confirmed with a tiny frown. "But I don't want to be. Not after finding Jimmy in the bathroom kissing some other girl."

Going silent at Beth's words, Rick was rendered speechless. Not knowing what to say to ease her pain, a pain he sort of knew all too well since it had been three months now since Lori had left him for Shane.

Three months and he still hurt and he was sure Beth's hurt was a lot worse since she was a teenager and the teenage years where the worst years for hormones and emotions. Almost as if everything you felt then was amplified times ten.

"I'm sorry Beth," Rick finally spoke breaking the silence and saying the only words he knew to say. Words he knew couldn't really provide comfort for a broken heart.

Beth frowned at his words, "Don't be sorry Mr. Grimes," she said as she reached up to wipe away a few tears that had fallen down her cheek. "Hopefully it's for the best," she sighed and Rick wondered if she was just telling herself that to make herself feel better.

"Daddy always says things happen for a reason, so maybe me catching him cheating, happened for a reason."

Again at Beth's words, Rick was rendered silent, not sure what to say though his mind went back to Lori and Shane and if his baby-sitter's dad was right, Rick couldn't really find the reason why or for Lori leaving him.

It hadn't helped Rick yet, not in any good ways. Rick had lost his best friend and his family and besides the weekends when he got Carl his life was rather lonely.

So he wasn't sure everything happened for a reason. He thought sometimes fate was just shitty even to good people.

But he also knew now wasn't the time to debate that with Beth. Not when it was clear she was telling herself it was for the best and everything happened for a reason to ease her own broken heart.

"Your dad's a wise man," Rick told her with a sad smile. "There probably was a reason that you caught Jimmy cheating."

Beth seemed content with his words and soon her frown turned into a smile, though it was more sad or bittersweet than happy and eventually she turned to just stare out at the wide open spaces in front of her.

A comfortable silence falling over the both of them and Rick knew Beth was probably as lost in her head right now as he was.

But at least Beth had one thing going for her. She was young and had her whole life to find someone else, lots of someone else's.

Rick wasn't as young and time was running out for him to find the person who was his..would always be his. The person he had thought Lori was.


End file.
